


Vows

by Listenerofshadows



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Heavy on the Angst with a Side of Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Obitine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listenerofshadows/pseuds/Listenerofshadows
Summary: When Satine starts throwing up in the morning, she dismisses it as her illness of the month. Satine has never been the peak of Mandalorian health. Her immune system has always taken harder hits than most, and it is one of the many reasons her opponents have used against her ascend to ruler of the houses. But it goes longer than it should, and when she is finally persuaded to see a medical droid, it appears to be something far more drastic.





	Vows

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is an one-shot I posted on my tumblr a couple months ago involving tumblr user Forcearama's Scandalore AU, an AU in which Satine and Obiwan have been secretly married a la Padme/Anakin. Eventually the cat gets out of the bag--hence, the name "Scandalore". You don't need to know much about the AU as this one-shot is all about how they ended up married in the first place. Enjoy ^^"

When Satine starts throwing up in the morning, she dismisses it as her illness of the month. Satine has never been the peak of Mandalorian health. Her immune system has always taken harder hits than most, and it is one of the many reasons her opponents have used against her ascend to leader of the houses.  
But it goes longer than it should, and when she is finally persuaded to see a medical droid, it appears to be something far more drastic.

“You are pregnant.” The droid announced stoically.

“Pregnant?” Satine’s heart starts beating wildly.

The medical droid starts rattling on about the medical definition of being pregnant but the duchess tunes him out. She can’t be pregnant. Not right now. She has just reached a tentative peace among all of Mandalore–she knows there is still pockets of groups who are waiting for any first sign of weakness. A child with a Jedi father would cause a massive scandal. Many willingly overlooked her Jedi protectors, but none would be willing to overlook the fact she conceived a child with one of them. Mandalore’s hatred for Jedi still ran strong in some houses.

She knows what she must do. She must sacrifice the child for the sake of peace. She knows this, and yet her mind can’t help traveling back to Obiwan. She remembers the time he played with some children in a village they spent a few days in. How his eyes gleamed as he patiently answered each one of their numerous questions. He would be a great father, she knows it.

She thinks long and hard about the issue, before coming to a conclusion.

Drawing a deep breath, she wipes the medical droid’s memory before dismissing it from the room. She then reaches for her comm and clicks on the senior padawan’s contact.

“Sa-satine?” He asks, a bit surprised. He hadn’t expected her to contact him after the dust had settled and she retained her status as rightful Duchess of Mandalore.

She seemed adamant in the two ceasing contact with one another. It was perhaps for the best, as painful as it was for him. She was a duchess and he a Jedi. Both had duties to uphold, and had no time for attachments to distract them from their goals.

“Satine, are you alright?” He questions after she doesn’t respond the first time.

On the outside, she looked relatively fine. No one except her closest confidants would notice her that her hairpiece was slightly crooked and the vacant stare in her eyes.

“Obiwan, how I wish you were by my side,” Her voice cracked, but she continued on, “Something unexpected has come up, and I am unsure how to proceed.”

“What is it?” He asked, growing increasingly worried, “Are you being threatened again? I’m sure the Republic wouldn’t mind–”

“It’s not like that,” She interrupts, shaking her head, “It’s a completely different it’s–I’m pregnant, Obiwan.”

Oh. OH.

“with my child?” He asks weakly, collapsing onto his chair in a startled heap.

“Of course, your child, Obiwan Kenobi,” She says in a scandalized tone, but she smiles gently despite it.

His emotions are set ablaze and he does his best to calm himself. He can sense Qui Gon’s confusion across their training bond and attempts to briefly reassure him before turning his attention upon Satine once more.

“What do you plan to do?” He asks softly.

“I can’t have a child,” Satine confesses, “I shouldn’t. It’s something that my opponents would use against me–”

“I understand.” He quickly says, lowering his head, “Jedi are pledged to protect all lives, no matter how small. But I understand if–”

“You don’t understand,” She cuts in, “I shouldn’t have a child and yet–I cannot bring myself to terminate my pregnancy in order to buy peace. I cannot. I will hide my pregnancy from public’s eyes if I must. But Obiwan…”

Her voice halts sharply as she lets her guard down for a moment and gazes at him. She is sharp and strict and fierce but she is so much more than that. She is kind and patient and selfless. Obiwan doesn’t know a lot about mothers, but he senses she would make a fine one.

“I understand you are a Jedi, that your duties lie elsewhere. I respect whatever decision you make,” Her eyes fall away from his face, unwilling to make eye contact, “I–I don’t know quite know how to say it but I have loved you from the moment you came to my aid a year ago on Kalevala.”

“Satine,” He reaches out, wishing desperately to caress her cheek, “You–you know I feel the same. Had you asked me earlier to leave the Jedi Order, I would have right and then there.”

A smile emerges onto her face as something runs down her cheek. A tear, he realizes. “Do you still feel the same?” She asks.

“I do.” He bows her head, “I hope you would still have me, Duchess.”

He takes her relieved laughter as a sign of acceptance.

He doesn’t resign from the Jedi Order right then and there, as promised. Tensions in Mandalore are still running high and he reluctantly agrees with Satine to wait a little longer until it cools down. Still the two are secretly wedded. It is a very private wedding, held within the House of Kyrze.

Jedi, of course, don’t have any wedding traditions so they follow the traditions of the Mandalores. She explains that their wedding is not unusual by normal Mandalore standards. Weddings are often simple functions attended by only the Houses of the two parties involved. It is only in ruling houses such as Kyrze that weddings tend to be more extravagant.

“It is…not uncommon for two ruling houses to arrange a marriage to keep the peace between them.” She explains, “My parents were an arranged marriage.”

Qui Gon never questions Obiwan when he returns to the Temple late from a solo mission. He wonders if his master knows, but if he does, he keeps silent on the matter. Qui Gon had given him the usual lecture of attachments when he noticed him growing close with Satine but had otherwise kept his mouth shut.  
He slowly works up the courage to tell Qui Gon, but by the time he’s ready, it’s already too late.

He calls Satine, late in the night, after he safely made sure Anakin is tucked into bed. The two are given private quarters in the Theed palace and he is currently hiding in the room’s closet. His eyes are bloodshot and his hair disheveled as he tries to slow his breathing.

The hologram flickers, as Satine comes into view. She’s dressed in one of her court outfits, which meant he probably disrupted a meeting of some sort.

“Hello Satine,” He smiles weakly, “I’m sorry for disturbing you.”

“Obiwan, what’s happened?” She asks, her eyes seized with worry.

At the sound of her voice, he breaks down crying and it takes him a moment to regain his composure enough to tell her. He tells her everything, from the start of the crisis, to hiding out in Tatooine and to facing the sith lord on Naboo.

“I–I made a promise to him before he died,” Obiwan’s voice trembled, “That I would train the boy–Anakin. The Council is inducting him into the Order and is willing to let me train him, Satine.”

Obiwan’s eyes skirts around her gaze as he whispers quietly, “I understand Satine, if you wish to dissolve our union.”

He almost wants her to. She doesn’t deserve to keep their marriage secret for whatever amount of years it takes to train Anakin up. It has only been one year, and yet he can see the strain the secrecy places on their marriage. Rarely can they see one another face to face, let alone comm each other.

Obiwan is stretched thin between his alliances and one will collapse sooner than later.

“Obiwan, look at me,” Satine asks–no–demands and he looks up to her regal features.

Even with the blueish hue of the holo, her beauty shines through.

“On Mandalore, we treat vows with the utmost respect,” She says sternly, “If you made a vow to your master, Obi, then I will not stand in your way. But know you still have a vow to me, and I am waiting for you to fulfill it one day.”


End file.
